


The Moon and the Earth

by Jensensational



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Au of sorts, M/M, Moonstiel, Thingstiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jensensational/pseuds/Jensensational
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fist time Dean sees the light of Castiel’s true form, everything comes together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Moon and the Earth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a ficlet inspired by this stunning [graphic](http://poetrytofish.tumblr.com/post/42889918282)
> 
> The graphic focuses on "what if Castiel were the moon?" and well that is the very idea that sparked this Destiel ficlet so yeah...
> 
>  
> 
> As always I don't have a beta. Enjoy :)

Some of Dean’s best memories happened while staring up at the night sky. To most, they were nothing special, nothing important. They were just the nights in which he and Sam could lay against the hood of the Impala and stare into space. Watch as the stars glistened, as the clouds moved slowly over the moon and then away. Listen as the wind whistled lightly through the trees and the crickets chirped merrily. Sometimes, if they had had time for a pit stop before hand, they’d knock back a few bottles of beer and talk about who knows what. 

Dean’s favorite part of the sky was always the moon. Sam’s were the stars. Sam said that he liked to believe that each star was connected to a human soul and so long as they glistened, that human was still fighting the good fight and doing all they can to make it through the day. And to Sam, that was pretty amazing. Dean would sometimes wonder what star was meant to be his soul; usually he just thought Sam was full of it.

Dean had told Sam that he liked the moon because it was big and mystical looking or something like that. But really, it reminded him of hope, love, safety. There was this feeling of home he felt when looking at it. He’d never tell Sam that, Sam wouldn’t understand. But whenever he glanced up at the moon, he couldn’t help but feel at peace. 

When Dean meets Castiel, he’s feeling all sorts of things. He’s scared, angry, confused, worried, impressed, and so much more. And when Cas looks into his eyes for the first time, Dean sees something familiar in them that he can’t quite place. 

The first time Castiel gets hurt, Dean spends the night looking at the sky, cursing and wondering why his life had to be so complicated. He looks at the moon and notices a new crater that he hadn’t seen before. 

Dean does his best not to think about the fact that every time Castiel gets hurt, the moon seems to have a new spot that Dean hadn’t seen before. It unnerves him.

The fist time Dean sees the light of Castiel’s true form, everything comes together. He sees the bright glow and is hit with memories. Memories of looking at the sky and staring up at that very same glow. Memories of letting that glow fill him with a sense of home. 

The first time Dean holds Castiel close to him is when he realizes that Cas is the moon. That Cas is that gorgeous orb in the sky that acts as a light to all the people in the world. That Cas, the moon, has decided to spend his days with someone as messed up and broken as Dean. 

Dean asks Castiel why. He always asks why. And Cas always smiles, his smile as bright as his true form, and says simply, “Because you are my Earth, Dean.” Dean doesn’t get it. He’s heard that sappy “you’re my sun, you’re my moon, you’re my world” stuff before; but, he’s never heard anyone say “you are my Earth.” 

He gets it when Castiel gently cups his face in his hands and presses their foreheads together. He is Castiel’s Earth: Castiel’s existence literally revolves around Dean. And Dean isn’t quite sure what to make of that, so he pushes Castiel away.

Castiel keeps glowing, keeps revolving around Dean, regardless of the fact that Dean has been pushing him away. And when Dean asks why Castiel replies, “You are my Earth.” Dean breaks down after that and decides that he won’t try to push Cas away anymore.

Dean notices that his life begins to revolve around Cas in return. Dean jokes that Cas must be his sun, but Cas shakes his head and says, “That is impossible.” He doesn’t get the joke, Dean thinks.

The first time Dean kisses Cas is under the stars after Cas returns. He had thought Cas was dead. He prayed for days, for nights, that Castiel would appear. Every night he would look at the sky and let out a angry shout and a stream of curses as he noticed that clouds were covering up the spot where the moon should be. 

Sam starts to notice, and Dean wonders if Sam has always noticed and just never bothered to say anything. Sam tries to comfort him, tries to cheer him up. He says, “The stars are really bright tonight.” And Dean just nods, refusing to look at the sky because the moon is missing.

Then suddenly, one night, Cas is there. And Dean wants to yell at him, wants to demand to know what happened, where Cas had been. But all Dean can think of is how Cas is alive and there and how the moon is back in the sky looking more beautiful than ever. And Dean can’t help himself, can’t help but pull Castiel close and press their lips together. Dean doesn’t comment on the fact that the moon seems to glow a little brighter as their mouths move together and the press closer to one another. It’s as Dean’s eyes slip close, and his hand goes to thread through Castiel’s soft hair, that he gets that overwhelming feeling of home that he had grown to relate to the moon. 

Dean wants to laugh. Wants to laugh and cry and hold Castiel close forever. Because Castiel is home, the moon is home. And Dean realizes why he is the Earth.

Sam points out the next night, as the three of them are sitting on the hood of the Impala together, that the moon has been looking brighter and more stunning lately. Cas smiles warmly at that and mumbles a “thank you” which leaves Sam confused and Dean grinning as he wraps an arm around Castiel’s waist and pulls him near.


End file.
